poder del demonio
by XguillermoX
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Naruto sale de la aldea a a la edad de 4 años se lleva a  Kakashi y Iruka con él? ¿Qué sucede si Naruto fue entrenado por Kakashi, Kyuubi y Iruka? y vuelve como un SUPER NARUTO
1. prologo

¡Mate al Muchacho de Demonio! ¡" mátenlo! "

Un niño rubio esta siendo machacado en el suelo, por aldeanos y shinobis alrededor de él.

De repente el muchacho se elevó. Estaba cubierto por magulladuras, cortes y sangre seca...le lanzaron un shuriken al muchacho, con el gran objetivo de matarlo

El muchacho, que llamaron Naruto, cerrado sus ojos, esperando su muerte. '

Parece a nadie me echará de menos, Sólo Kakashi-San y Oji-san Todos los demás serán felices por mi muerte.

'Naruto soportado allí, los ojos se cerraron, listo para morir, pero él no sintió ningún dolor. Él podría oír los sonidos de lucha de la gente.

Él abrió un ojo, y él vio a un hombre con el pelo castaño largo con una cola de caballo luchando con los aldeanos, vino a salvarlo. Él llevaba un chaleco de Chuunin.

Chuunin: El Kyuubi quiere algunos más ¿no?" grito a la multitud.

La gente se pone en derrota en una fracción de segundo, y luego él dio vuelta a Naruto. "Por favor, no me hagas daño, " gimoteó Naruto.

Chuunin: ya no dolerá no te preocupes, dijo el hombre.

¡" Soy Uzumaki Naruto! "El muchacho contestó, feliz que este hombre no iba a hacerle daño, que era visible por el hecho Naruto tenía una sonrisa astuta sobre su cara.

"Soy Umino Iruka. " El hombre contestó, riendo calurosamente en las payasadas del Rubio. Entonces, Iruka llevo a Naruto al Hokage. Ellos anduvieron bajo las calles oscuras de Konoha charlando. Entonces ellos alcanzaron la torre de Hokage, y el viaje vino a un final.

Hokage-sama, algunas personas acaban de asaltar a este muchacho. Ellos casi rompieron aquella ley.

"Iruka informó al Hokage.

"Gracias por decirme Iruka-San, puede irse ahora.

"Iruka dejo el cuarto, pero le dijo a Naruto: te esperaré afuera, para llevarte a comer algo"

Naruto sonrió, lleno de alegría. 'Sólo oji-san y Kakashi-san han sido agradables para mí! 'Él pensó.

Sandaime sonrió abiertamente cuando él vio la risa de Naruto de que la declaración de Iruka

Sandaime: "Hay algo que debo decirle naruto

Sandaime pensando espero que lo tome para bien

Sarutobi:"Naruto, ¿no te has preguntado por que todo los aldeanos te tienen tanto odio? El niño de corta edad lo miro con enojo"¿Por qué tengo que saber? ¿Por qué?

Yo no les hice nada ¿POR QUÉ? ", Gritó, lágrimas corrían por su cara.

Sarutobi lo miraba con ternura  
"Usted conocen la historia de la Kyuubi no kitsune?" Él preguntó.

"Sí, Yondaime lo mató. ¿Qué pasa? ", Contestó, una mirada confusa en su cara.

El Sandaime luego suspiró antes de continuar. "Es todo una mentira. Tu padre, Kazama Arashi, más conocido como el Yondaime

. "Él se detuvo por un minuto para que Naruto procesara esta nueva información. Sus ojos eran muy amplios.

Sarutobi luego continuó.

"El Kyuubi no kitsune era demasiado poderoso para él. Como último recurso, que tuvo que llamar a Shinigami, que tomó posesión de su alma para sellar el demonio zorro dentro de un bebé recién nacido.

Este bebé fue usted. "Naruto estaba en conmoción y tristeza.

"Así que los aldeanos tienen razón, soy un demonio. con

Voz gruesa y las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su cara.

"Usted no es, repito, no es un demonio." Sarutobi regañado. Luego continuó. "Usted es nuestro héroe. Esos pobladores son tontos para no ver eso. Ellos no entienden. Naruto, ¿odias el pueblo ahora?

"Por supuesto que no! Ahora me doy cuenta de que necesito demostrar a mí mismo! Yo sé lo que voy a hacer Voy a ganar su respeto por convertirse en Hokage! " 

Sarutobi. "Este es un largo y duro camino Naruto..." 

"Lo haré! Basta con que vea! Y oji-san, que ha me ha dicho acerca de mi padre, pero ¿qué pasa con mi madre? "Pregunta curiosamente. "

Eso será en otro DIA el Hokage le dijo.

Naruto miró un poco decepcionado, pero respondió con una sonrisa, "Adiós!" afuera de la sala. Sarutobi suspiró. 'Él será un gran ninja algún día, como usted, Arashi. '

Y ese es el final del capítulo Ahora voy a escribir la segunda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto que iba saliendo se encontró con Iruka.**

**Iruka-san, ¿usted me trae algo para comer ahora? Naruto le preguntó hambriento. **

**"OK Naruto permite. Voy a traer algo del lugar llamado Ichiraku. Ellos hacen buen ramen, el mejor de la ciudad"**

Naruto se le iluminó la cara al escuchar la palabra ramen. 

**Vallamos IRUKA - SAN "OK Naruto", Ellos caminaron a lo largo de la ruta que pasan aldeanos, todos los cuales fueron evidentes en Naruto. Iruka notado esto y pensó, ¿Cómo puede pasar todo esto y aún ser feliz? "como 5 minutos más tarde, llegaron a Ichiraku por su ramen. Naruto estaba emocionado de que iba a degustar lo mejor de su ramen en Konohagakure. 'Iruka mejor tener un montón de dinero. Naruto con su pensamiento felizmente. Cuando llegaron, le dieron su ramen a Naruto comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que la niña del puesto del ramen en la caseta se rió de sus payasadas. Iruka, por otro lado estaba llorando, su billetera se vaciaba. Cuando ha terminado de comer Iruka se dio cuenta que su monedero estaba vacío, y se llevo a naruto a su casa**

**Naruto. Tan pronto como llego a casa, se fue directo a su cama.**

**Naruto se encontraba en una alcantarilla con el agua hasta sus tobillos. En la pared hay gruesos tubos que parecía que había líquido azul corriendo a través de ellos. También hubo incluso más gruesos tubos rojos entrelazados con las azules. Naruto continuaba a través de las alcantarillas hasta llegar a una gran puerta de oro, con el sello de kanji estaba atascado en él. **

**Estaba viendo un zorro de nueve colas. El zorro dijo entonces en un auge de la voz "Hola, mocoso, yo soy el gran demonio zorro de nueve colas "Kyuubi! No tengas miedo, no puedo hacerle daño a usted, de todas formas. Tal vez usted no se asusta si yo estoy en mi forma humana. "**

**Naruto tenía miedo, pero no fue cuando la zorra se convirtió con pelo rojo tipo samuráis, vistiendo una armadura roja de batalla utilización el casco de oro con adornos en rojo. También tenía dos katanas! **

**Naruto le dijo Así que Eres el que esta sellado en mí, yo siempre pensé que sería el mal. Explique usted mismo. Kyuubi estaba estupefacta **

**Este mocoso tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse a él y decirle que explique por qué se está actuando así Me gusta este chico **

**'Kyuubi pensamiento. "No estoy realmente mal, como todo el mundo piensa. Yo era en realidad su padre, buen amigo, y no me sorprende si me odian. "Naruto asintió, evidentes en Kyuubi. "Bueno, tu aldea me ataco porque..." Kyuubi hace una pausa. Naruto vio lágrimas en sus ojos. "Un hombre con la piel pálida y ojos de color amarillo mato a mi esposa y cachorros, que se asemejaba a una serpiente, y fue llamado Orochimaru. Él llevaba protector de konoha, pero yo sabía que era una trampa, ya que sabía que su padre no haría nada contra mí**

**Pero entonces, Orochimaru utilizado un posesión de Jutsu sobre mí, y me fui en un alboroto. Ataque la aldea, y su padre, Arashi Kazama ese era su nombre, me sello dentro de tí. "Naruto lloró en la tragedia de kyuubi. **

**Entonces le dijo kyuubi a Naruto "Vaya a su Hokage y pida una solicitud para salir de la aldea. Usted volverá cuando haya cumplido 12. Pregunte si puede Kakashi - kun y Iruka - San venir también. Voy a entrenarlo a usted. "**

Naruto asintió alegremente. Él se convertirá en un firme hokage

**Cap 2**

**Naruto se despertó. Por alguna razón se sentía extraño... Fue entonces cuando se miraba a sí mismo. Había una larga cola de zorro de oro**

**Naruto, aunque él no lo mostrará, era talentoso en las aptitudes ninjas, y aunque aún no se ha deseado ir a la academia, Kakashi le ha enseñado algunos Jutsu. El sabía Henge, por lo que abarca lo que usando la habilidad.**

Naruto entonces hizo su cama, está en calma sobre la situación, a sabiendas de que había tenido algo que ver con kyuubi. Después de hacer su cama, Naruto procedió a pie por las escaleras. De repente, la escalera al pisar se rompió. Naruto se quedó bloqueado, y que casi cayó por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, debido a su temprana formación con Kakashi, rompieron el resto de la escalera y cayó. "Demonios, que mierda herido. Tendré que decirles oji-san sobre eso

**Naruto caminó a su cocina cojeando ligeramente, y se le agrando la herida cuando él tropezó con un ladrillo que un aldeano tiró por la ventana hace unas semanas. "demonios esos hijos de perras. Se agarran día a día conmigo. No puedo esperar más. 'Entonces Naruto gimió como él esperaba en su rodilla. Hay una hendidura goteando sangre. Naruto entonces pensó, 'Demonios Necesito una ducha, tengo sangre en toda mi rodilla. 'Naruto caminó hasta las escaleras cojeando dolorosamente, tuvo que saltar sobre el paso que falta ahora. Naruto entró en su dormitorio pequeño, y espera en la ropa allí**

**Lamentablemente para él, que había olvidado lavar su traje favorito naranja (que había muchos de ellos) y todo lo que pudo llevar fue una demanda a Kakashi lo logro por su 4 º cumpleaños hace una semana. Es todo negro, con una valija plantilla en el muslo izquierdo. En su muslo derecho tenía un bolsa de shuriken. Tenía una máscara facial negro que cubre la mitad inferior de su cara. En la parte trasera de la camiseta había una espiral de color naranja indica en el , y en la parte delantera que había esbozado en espiral de color naranja. El kunai y shuriken bolsas fueron, extrañamente, negro.Kakashi también tenía un wakizashi.**

**Naruto, que ha colgado al lado del conjunto. Se fue con el conjunto. La cuchilla es negro con cantos dorados y la punta es de oro. El mango es de color naranja con un esbozo de oro, y tuvo la espiral en la espalda y el pecho en ella, salvo en negro. Naruto traído estos a su cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha tibia. Luego, cuando se daban a conocer que en el conjunto vestido y equipado la espada. Naruto luego se pasaba en las escaleras y empezó a comer su ramen. Entonces, oyó una voz en su cabeza. 'Hola mocoso. Y yo sugiero empezar a comer otras cosas además de su ramen. OH, y que agradable conjunto. '' Mejor que el traje de color naranja. '**

**kyuubi?" Naruto preguntó en voz alta**

. 'Sí, y para hablar sólo a mí pensar, de lo contrario la gente piensa que eres loco. Y la gente que sólo se les permite saber sobre mí y yo hablando con usted es Kakashi - kun, Iruka - San y Sarutobi - kun. '

'Ok,' Naruto pensamiento / respondió. Entonces Naruto acabo su ramen. Después se fue a Sarutobi la oficina. En el camino, Naruto cuenta de los aldeanos no se han dado cuenta de él, y la mayoría de las niñas que vio le miramos en un modo extraño. Incluso algunos niños. 

**Naruto se puso feliz cuando él llegó a la torre Hokage , como él odiaba esas raras de las caras de las niñas y algunos chicos. Fue hacia él secretario, dijo "tengo que ver – oji-san La mujer, que fue uno de los que gustaba Naruto, sonrió, y le dijo "Hokage - sama está en una reunión ahora mismo, puede esperar. Naruto suspiró, molesto y se sentó en una silla de espera. Una hora más tarde, el secretario le dijo, "Usted ya puede entrar, **

**Naruto: "Gracias, Secretario canales!" Entonces Naruto se encontró con Sarutobi la oficina.**

Ah, Naruto qué desea? Sarutobi pregunta.

"oji-san Hablé con la zorra" Ha dicho que quiere tener conmigo un viaje de entrenamiento hasta los doce años

¿Puedo ir? "Naruto pedio por escrito, incluso utilizando sus ojos de perrito 

**Naruto... Bien. Pero tendré que enviar a alguien contigo... "Sarutobi respondió en una profunda reflexión.**

"¡Ah, el primer pensamiento de que, enviar Kakashi y Iruka conmigo!" 

"Si lo desea, viendo que no te odian." Sarutobi entonces mandare a llamar a esos con dos ANBU.

Vinieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y Sarutobi les dijo lo que pasaba,

**Iruka. "¿Para que me desea Hokage - sama?"**

Sarutobi respondió ", se le enviarán en un rango SS misión con Hatake Kakashi. Voy a dar los detalles cuando llegue. "Dos horas más tarde Kakashi llegó 

**Naruto y Sarutobi retransmite la información a los mismos, y aceptaran la misión. Fueron a reunirse en tres horas a la puerta principal con todo lo necesario. **

**  
Sarutobi piensa a sí mismo, "Naruto, podrá crecer fuerte en virtud con ellos. Puede incluso superar a su padre"**


End file.
